


kyoko’s game

by prankingteapot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Handcuffs, Modern AU, Oral Sex, School Uniforms, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Your name is (y/n), and you’re currently a bit tied up in something right now.And you had absolutely no objections to it.





	kyoko’s game

**Author's Note:**

> I finally decided to try writing for this fandom since I’ve now experienced the first two games and discovered some new favourite characters! First off is the Ultimate Detective because I love her (and would love to have a gf like her ;-;).
> 
> Reader is unspecified gender so anyone can read it. This isn’t the first pov fic I’ve written, but it’s the first one I’m posting so I hope it’s ok. Special thanks to my collaborator for bouncing headcanons with me and for giving this its first read!

Your name is (y/n), and you’re currently a bit tied up in something right now.

And you had absolutely no objections to it; after the long week both you and your girlfriend had experienced at work, you both seriously needed this.

You had stripped yourself down to nearly nothing but your underwear, while she had dressed herself in her favorite roleplay outfit, the schoolgirl uniform she knew you loved so much. Once prepared that way, she had wasted no time in bounding your wrists with the play handcuffs she kept stored in the bottom drawer, and attaching them to the slits in the bed’s headboard you had joked on many occasions before were made just for this reason. This time though, she’d kept the blindfold off, wanting you to see her in her uniform, and how it excited you almost as much as it excited her.

She climbed up onto the bed, before climbing above you, kneeling just above your bare midsection. You were practically dying to reach out for her to grasp her, but you composed yourself, knowing it would happen soon enough (plus, you couldn’t anyway, so you’d settle with just admiring her and how good she looked all dressed up for now).

Despite her just spending time to get herself dressed in the uniform, she didn’t waste time as she slowly undid the buttons down her white blouse once more, revealing herself to you a little bit at a time like a strip tease. Once her chest was uncovered, she grasped at herself, holding a breast in each hand. She gently thumbed at her nipples, making the little pink buds perk up right before your eyes. That was usually your favorite part of getting her excited, playing with her chest, and your hands twitched at not being able to (although having them bound in handcuffs was also nice, something you’d discovered from your early roleplay days with the ultimate detective). You could practically feel yourself drooling at the sight, but you knew that the best was still yet to come.

With a slight blush across her cheeks, she let go of her chest and slowly started trailing her hands down her body, over her tummy, which you loved to kiss and tease when you were preparing to go down on her. It was exquisite torture watching her do this. Her fingers brushed against the red skirt’s fabric, carefully pulling it up the slightest amount to show a bit of bare skin underneath, but not giving you enough of a view to see directly under it just yet.

“I’ll bet you’d like to see what I have under my skirt, hm?” she asked teasingly.

Without waiting for your answer (even though she already knew it), she lifted her skirt slightly, revealing a pair of grey striped panties. A small dark spot at the crotch revealed how excited she already was, and you grinned appreciatively at the sight.

“Already so wet?” you mused, causing her to blush and look away from you slightly. “You weren’t having naughty thoughts at work, were you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she replied teasingly, as she slowly began pushing the fabric down her legs, revealing her equally wet and flushed nether lips to you, and making you lick your lips. “I was just thinking about how...eager I was to come home so we could get to this to put this past hard week behind us.”

The thought of her at her desk, overwhelmed by the piles of paperwork, but thinking about your bedroom time was certainly an arousing one, causing you to squirm slightly.

“I don’t blame you,” you said with a nod, trying to keep yourself composed despite what was about to happen. Making sure you were still watching, she managed to slip her panties all the way down her legs, letting them sit at her ankle. She reached a hand down between her legs, gently spreading her lips and letting you see just how wet she was. You couldn’t wait to dive right in, and she couldn’t seem to wait for you to, either.

Kneeling forward, she moved up the few inches until her pussy was right in front of your face, and you took a moment to take in the heady musk of her arousal. Then you felt one of her gloved hands settling at the top of your head, grasping your hair tightly, gently tugging your head closer to her.

“Now, make me come with that great tongue of yours.”

Licking your lips, with her words hanging in the air and with every intention to follow them, you steeled yourself and stuck your tongue out.

The first lick upon her most intimate parts immediately got you a moan in response, which immediately encouraged you. Your tongue came to the top of her slit, where you wasted no time in teasing the tiny pink bud with your tongue, trying to feel out which motions got the best noises from her. The hand in your hair steadily increased its grip and her moans increased in pitches as you worked. Being so into it, you almost forgot that your hands were bound, as when you tried to reach for her to bring her slit closer to your mouth, you couldn’t. The rattle of the short handcuff chains were almost indistinguishable from her moans.

Nevertheless, you continued, your tongue working feverishly at her clit, her little moans music to your ears. If your mouth wasn’t otherwise (obviously) occupied, you’d have tried to engage in a little dirty talk with her, having found out early in your relationship bedroom times that in short bursts, she was really good at it.

“A-ah, gods, just like that,” she suddenly moaned from above, tugging your hair slightly as you changed your movements to flicking across her clit. “I’m getting close.”

That was a given, from the tugging on your hair almost becoming painful as you drew her closer to her climax with every flick of your tongue. You gently wrapped your lips around her clit, before beginning to assault the little nub with everything you had, causing a steady stream of moans to come from her mouth. You were glad you two didn’t have roommates, since what you were up to would probably be obvious to anyone.

She threw her head back, eyes squeezing shut. “I-I’m coming!”

You welcomed the last tug on your hair as she was pushed over the edge. Arching her back slightly as she cried out, you certainly weren’t expecting the accompanying squirt of fluid to hit your face as she came. She’d never squirted before, but you two hadn’t ever gone an entire week without sex before, either. You continued flicking her clit with your tongue as she rode her orgasm out, secretly hoping she’d maybe do it again.

Finally she came down, panting and gasping as she did. She pulled your hair once more, making you look up at her the best you could from the angle you were at. Her cheeks were rosy with climax.

“S-sorry, I didn’t-”

You shook your head, knowing what she was going to say and being completely okay with it. “I want to make you do that again,” you replied, licking your lips.

She gave an almost shy grin in response. “I don’t know if I can, but I’d be happy to let you try.”

Despite just making her come, you eagerly dove in once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this quick practice fic will help inspire more in the near future, because I have a lot of ideas~ Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
